Searching for a falling star
by DreamCherry66
Summary: Yuna finds out that Tidus is a triplet; 1 brother, 1 sister, that his Zanarkand is real and that hes not a dream, yes, yes, i know i suck at summarys ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! PLEASE DO NOT BADGER ME UNTIL I UPDATE! SCHOOL WORK IS VERY DEMANDING!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Oh my hero, so far away now, will I ever see your smile?, life goes away, like night into day, its just a fading dream, I'm the darkness, you're the stars, we'll never be apart, life goes away like sunshine into rain, its just a fading dream"  
  
As the song ended she felt a twinge of sadness and loneliness, though her friends were all beside her. She felt alone, helpless. 'I'm nothing without you, why can't I just go into the farplane, to see you?.. Because your not there, but your not here either, so, where are you?' she thought and answered herself. It was just 2 weeks after the defeat of the colossus, Vegnagun, and the happy ending for Lenne and Shuyin... finally. 2 weeks since the fayth asked if she wished to have him back, but nothing had happened, everyone around her seemed happy, why couldn't she, the girl who lost both her parents to Sin, defeated the undefeatable, lost the love of her life, and saved Spira yet again, why couldn't she just have her happy ending, alongside the one she loved. She sighed; life just wasn't fair for the 19 year old. She forced a smile onto her face and turned to see Rikku and Paine, her two best friends, and fellow Gullwings, together they made Y.R.P.  
  
"C'mon Yunie, we don't wanna miss the party back home, do we?" asked Rikku, good old Rikku, never looked at the glass half-empty, always seeing the bright-side of the situation, but Yuna didn't think there was a bright side to her situation. In the end, Yuna consented so they headed back to the Celsius.  
  
A/N-okay, I know this chapter was kinda boring, but have faith! It'll be better, I promise!!! I'm just working up to the next chapter, yes that's it heheh, I WILL RULE THE UNIVERSE!!!! oops, did I just say that aloud?!?!? Oh crap, the cops RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Is she awake yet?"  
  
"No Rikku, now would you quit pestering me?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Minus 6 respect points Rikku"  
  
"I'll shut-up now..."  
  
"Good thinking, for once"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!?"  
  
Yuna heard their so called 'conversation' taking place right outside the cabin door. After the party in Besaid, Rikku decided that the Gullwing Girls should stay up all night and talk, well if you could call it talking, mainly Yuna was trying to sleep while Paine was yelling at Rikku to shut- up, getting only snide remarks from the blonde. Eventually Paine threatened to throw Rikku off the deck into the waters of Baaj and take away all of her respect points. Rikku bounded into the cabin and literally jumped onto Yuna's bed.  
  
"Rise and shine sleepyhead!" Rikku said a little too cheerfully for someone who stayed up all night.  
  
"go away" Yuna mumbled causing Rikku to giggle  
  
"Yuna?" came Paines strict voice, she reminded Yuna so much of Lulu and Sir Auron.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"We got sphere waves coming from the Dome in Zanarkand"  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yeah, so hurry up and get ready"  
  
And with that Paine left Yuna dragging Rikku behind her. Yuna decided that the longer she stayed in bed, the better the chances of some other sphere- hunting group getting the sphere, so she hurriedly got dressed and headed to the bridge. When she got there they were already hovering over the ruins. "Gimme a Y!" "Gimme a R!" "Gimme a break" "You know Paine, you should lighten up a bit" Rikku said being careful not to lose any more respect points. "And you should grow-up a bit, don't you think? Came her response laced with sarcasm. "Come-on guys, lets just get that sphere" Yuna said hoping to break up the fight, thankfully, she succeeded.  
  
In the ruins  
  
"Hey guys, I found it!" Rikku called after about 20 minutes of searching the Dome. "Great, lets watch it!" Yuna said a little too eagerly. As Yuna and Paine were heading over to Rikku a crumbling sound was to be heard from the trio, along with frantic yelling and whistling,

_'much like the way Tidus taught me, except a little more high-pitched'_

Yuna then realised something as a girl with medium length brown hair ran in "VAI, VAI!" she screamed out in a foreign language "Rikku, translation?" Yuna asked "that's not Al-Bhed she's speaking!" "WHAT?" The archway collapsed then, leaving Y.R.P with this complete stranger and no-way out. The girl looked over at Yuna, Yuna saw that she was wearing a black armguard on her right arm with a symbol and 3 pictures on it, but the girl was too far away for her to see clearly, she had medium length brown hair a perfectly tanned face and body, she was wearing a pair of jeans, one leg had writing on it, and a dark-green singlet-top, you could see 2 guns hanging off her belt, which was black and had chains coming off it. The girl walked slowly toward Yuna and company, curiously eying them. "Tbj unw xjq?" she asked, Yuna could now see her eyes, blue as the ocean, they were so familiar, yet so strange... "Tbj unw xjq?" she asked again, this time with a bit more force. "Ummm, we kinda don't know what your saying, heheh" Rikku tried to get more out, but the words just wouldn't come. The girl blinked in confusion then laughed. "Sorry" she said and laughed again at the looks on their faces. "I thought you were from back home ah, nevermind" she said scratching the back of her head she was still smiling, which Yuna found a bit disturbing given the circumstances. "ah, I should probably introduce myself, My names Lenne, nice to meet you."  
  
A/N Ah sorry peoplz, I forgot to put the copyright stuffs in, so here it is! I do not own final fantasy or anything else to do with this FanFic. I own the plot. And the characteristics of Lenne, they're based on me, I just nicked the name, so no suing k peoplz? Thanks. and don't forget to reveiw! 'cause i am a first-time writer and it'd be nice to know if i'm any good thanks! anyways just 1 more little message:  
  
I AM THE LIZARD QUEEN!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!runs around with bag on head and smashes into pole owwwwww, that hurt


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Yunas P.O.V "Wha, wha whaaaaa?" Rikku tried to ask, but she was as dumfounded as the rest of us, wasn't Lenne on the Farplane with Shuyin? Wait a minute, I almost laughed out loud, It's not so unusual to have the same name as someone else!

"I'm Yuna" I stuck out my hand for her to shake, Rikku was staring at me, but Paine realised exactly what I did at about the same time

"Paine"

In turn she stuck out her hand, Rikku was looking at us as if we were mad.

"You truly are blonde aren't you Rikku?"

Paine stated, Rikku finally caught on and in turn stuck out her hand. "Rikku" she said. Lenne was smiling, well kinda smiling, she looked kinda sad, I'd know.

"Anything wrong?" I asked.

"Huh?, oh! Sorry, sometimes my mind wanders she said

"Anyways, ahhhh, anyone got a clue as to how to get outta here?"

Rikku asked with a slight tone of desperation in her voice, Lenne noticed this and smiled faintly, don't worry, all we have to do is fight the guardian fiend, then my brother will come get us!" she said brightly.

"Uh-oh, guardian fiend? Heheh, I kinda don't like the sound of that" Rikku said apprehensively

"Quit complaining Rikku" Lenne, Paine and I said in unison then raising our eyebrows at each-other.

"I think we're going to get along pretty well, don't you?" Lenne stated with a smile.

"Yes, very well" Paine agreed, smiling for the first time I had ever seen, and I must say, it shocked me.

"About this fiend..." I began. "No worries, it doesn't stand a chance against me, let alone all 4 of us."

"Well then, bring it on."

Lenne opened a pouch hanging off the side of her belt and withdrew a grenade,

"don't worry, it wont hurt you" She reassured us, and with that she threw the grenade into the hole made by Yunalesca two years ago

with a roar, the guardian fiend came out, we disposed of it quickly, but nothing happened.

"Isn't something supposed to be happening?" I asked frowning.

"No" She replied.

"What!?" Rikku and I yelled She raised her eyebrows.

"She said that after we defeat the guardian fiend, she'll get her brother to come get us, it's obvious the fiend would've come up when her brother arrived, destroying any hope we have of getting out of here." Paine said with a trace of boredom in her voice.

"Oh" Rikku and I said at the same time.

"Well aren't you going to signal him?" Rikku asked eagerly, obviously she didn't want to stay in this place any longer than she had to, I admit, I had to agree with her, I was starting to get a little freaked out.

"Yea, I just gotta wait, make sure no more fiends are about" she replied.

After 1 minute of waiting she whistled, the same whistle that he taught me, two years ago, I realised then that she must've been from Zanarkand too, or else someone would've had to teach her, wouldn't they? I realised that I was staring at her and I quickly averted my eyes.

"Best relax, he won't be here for a while" and with that she went over to the wall and lent against it, Paine went to sit on the broken staircase, and Rikku went to playing with a monkey.

I decided to learn more about Lenne, and find out where she was from, so I went over and lent against the wall next to her, I heard her singing under her breath and I recognised the tune, he hummed the exact same tune 2 years ago, except now I got to hear the words:

_'my brothers gave me cuddles, I tucked them into bed _

_we'd make us feel important, with special things we said ,_

_and if we were feelin' frightened, I'd sing a little song, _

_It's with my brothers that I truly belong,  
  
I cry at night, I miss my brother, _

_Don't want another to care for me,  
  
I cry at night, I miss my brother, _

_Don't want another to care for me  
  
They tell me that they love me, Our hearts are filled with joy, _

_They make me feel I'm special, And make me special toys, _

_And at our birthday party, We'd smile the whole day long,_

_ It's with my brothers that I truly belong,  
  
I cry at night, I miss my brother, _

_Don't want another to care for me,  
  
I cry at night, I miss my brother, _

_Don't want another to care for me,  
  
My brothers read me stories, and helped explain the rules, _

_I always took them swimming, and picked them up from school,_

_ They showed me all the good things, they taught me right from wrong, It's with my brothers that I truly belong...  
  
My brother is still missin' And I'm still wishin' _

_He'll come back home, And though I know I'll find him,_

_ Somewhere along the road, I wonder what has changed him, _

_And travelled through the unknown, _

_I know your feelin' frightened, But hold on, be strong, We're cumin' to get ya _

_So hold on, be strong...'  
_  
_'As the song faded, I began to wonder, she knew I was there, but she didn't stop her song, she said her brother was coming to get her, yet in the song, she said one of her brothers were still missing... It was confusing to say the least... At that moment Lenne looked like she was crying, but she wasn't, I looked at her hand, and almost gasped, but I caught myself just in time, 0n her glove was the symbol of the Zanarkand Abes, the same symbol on my top, and the pictures were of her and 2 boys, both looked exactly the same... exactly like... him, I looked away from her armguard and instead looked at her jean leg, and once more I had to stop myself from gasping, on it were the names of 3 people...'_

"Something the matter?" Lenne inquired, concern in her eyes, '_now I understood why she had the same eyes, they had to be related, didn't they?'_

_'Perhaps brother and sister? But then why didn't she fade?'_

"Hello, any one home?" She shook her right hand in front of my face, as she did, a bracelet she was wearing with a locket on it came loose and hit the ground, before it landed, I saw the sign of the Abes on it and when it landed it opened and I saw a picture of her, and her 2 brothers in a place that was brightly lit, she hurriedly picked it up and put it back on as a rumbling sound was heard.

"Oh no, not again" Rikku moaned.

"Don't worry" Lenne smiled a comforting smile

"It's just my airship" Almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth the were enveloped in a pinkish- blue light and they were on the ship. I looked around and gasped standing in front of me was a guy who looked exactly like Tidus.  
  
A/N- Okay, you guys probably figured out a lot of stuff, but in case your real thick, I won't say any thing. Lemme know if my chapters are too short/long boring etc. sirens heard in the background AHHHH, THE COPS TRACKED ME DOWN!!!!!!!!!!runs and hides behind the pole in the middle of the room, the police come and look around then leave phew, oh yeah, almost forgot, the language Lenne was speaking, she made it up with her brothers, from here on, I'll give the translations next to the sentence, it'll be in brackets, here are the translations for the last happie chappie!  
  
"VAI, VAI!" - RUN,RUN!

Tbj unw xjq? - Who are you?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3  
  
Lennes P.O.V

As we entered the airship I heard Yuna and Rikku gasp I turned to look at them, but saw nothing that would make them act like that, my brother was standing in the doorway looking as confused as me, I shrugged at him, showing I didn't know what was going on and he shrugged back, I decided that I had best introduce them.

"Yuna, Rikku, Paine, this is my middle brother, Matthew, I am the eldest not him, make no mistake about that. Matthew, this is Yuna, Rikku and Paine, aka; Y.R.P, no telling them that you're the eldest 'cause we all know you're the middle child by 1 second weather you like it or not. Now I gotta go before you set us off-course again by not setting 'The Abes Pride' or whatever you've changed the name to, auto-pilot wrong for the 3rd time this week, see-ya. Matty-boy here will show you around, sorry I can't but if you wanna get back on your airship this year, then it's for the best, I'll be in the pilot-room. Matt, no locking them in the storage room, even though Leblanc got what she deserved."

I finished my large orders hoping I didn't sound like an ogre or some thing, as Tidus would have put it.

"C burwi'p owp cp ji pbw tnjia hjqnow czcjp, tw ajp okbwnw turwo hqgci ci mnjg Besaid"

(I haven't set it on the wrong corse idiot, we got sphere waves cumin in from Besaid)

Matthews voice followed me down the bridge

"Ecoo gx sqpp"

(kiss my butt) I called back to him.

"You're sick!" came the reply in English,

"thanks!" I responded, laughing, I entered the control station and made sure we were on the right corse, then I sat down and began analysing the spheres I brought back from our house in Zanarkand, _'Interesting'_, I thought to myself,

_'everyone just assumes that Zanarkand is a bunch of ruins, no idea that the real Zanarkand is lying beneath, free for all to visit, oh well, if Bevelle found out, they'd bomb the hell outta the place' I silently laughed to myself, I wonder what Bevelle'd really do if they found out that Zanarkand was lying beneath the ruins, for that was what the guardian beast was protecting, whenever machine gets near, it goes berserk, and if anyone who wasn't from Zanarkand tried fighting it, they'd get wiped out. Damn you Yunalesca, if you had just accepted that you were a greedy... no, Lenne, we'll have none of those thoughts, concentrate on what lies ahead, not behind, damn it! Where the hells' Tidus!? Aragh! I think I'll go lie down; I'm driving myself nuts with all this thinking'_ End Lenne P.O.V  
  
Rikku P.O.V

_Man, was I scared when Matthew showed up! At first I thought it was Tidus, but then I saw the way he was looking at us and the way Yunie was looking at him, it was like, I dunno, a 'lets not get too close 'cause you look kinda weird' face. And then Lenne said that he's her brother, and that funny language they speak! I mean, come on, at least we Al-Bhed speak a language that at least some of Spira can under stand! Oh-well, better just listen to what Matthew has to say...'_ End Rikku P.O.V  
  
Paines P.O.V

_'Hmph, well, Lenne seems to be doing okay, she's sure changed though, in the crimson squad she hardly ever talked, let alone smile, I guess the years away from Gippal did her good, hah, they were always at each others thoughts I remember once we had to pull them off each other before any serious damage was done to the chocobo. I wonder if Rikku remembers her... probably not... she sure didn't act like it..._ End Paine P.O.V  
  
Matthews P.O.V

"ok girls, as my dear sister said, I am the eldest not her and if she was the eldest, its only by 1 second peoples okay? Good, ok anyway, until we find your ship you're gonna be stuck on here with me and that ogre as our dear brother would say"

I laughed. "Anyway, back to business, this is the storage room, where I once locked Leblanc and her goons in,"

I winked to the blonde of the group who seemed to be giggling a lot, honestly, I thought she was kinda cute,

"trust me, they got what they deserved, but more about that later"

I led them to the engine room, "ok, this's the engine room, you guys should know what goes on in there."

They nodded. "This's the cabin, now for the story of how I locked the Syndicate in the storage room, listen closely"

I cleared my through and acted like an old man, voice and all. "ok my children, our tale began on a Saturday..."

"It was a Sunday you bimbo" I was interrupted by Lenne

"Thanks Ms. Know it all"

"Xjqn twfhjgw"(Your welcome)

"well, any way, as I was saying, the Leblanc Syndicate were aboard our lovely ship and criticizing every thing in site. At first I coped, but then she made fun of my cooking so I dared her to make something better, she went to the storage room with Fat-boy and that anorexic dude, then I locked them in, they were in there for 3 days before I remembered I had locked them in there"

"And whilst they were in there, they ate our whole supply of food, so guess who had to go replenish out stock? hm?" Lenne playfully mocked me.

"Hui'p xjq aj suhe pj...wnwrwn?"(Can't you go back to... wherever?)

She smiled at me "Nope, oh, by the way, Sarah says hi."

"She does?" "Yep!, she also says to get a life!"

Lenne started running "HEY! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!" End Matthew P.O.V  
  
A/N Ok, like it? Hate it? Boring? Interesting? More? Less? C'mon people, I review you, you review me that's the way it works. So please people, review, or no story, I'll give it to my dogs instead!

Tidus-Hey! Don't do that! I wanna be reunited with... people?

Author-O.O

Tidus-starts crying please! I'll do anything please!!!!!

Author- riiiiiight, I really need to start locking that door. Anyway, people, the next chapter will be Tidus P.O.V ok? And I keep forgetting to add the disclaimer, so don't sue me! I don't own final fantasy or square-enix or anything, but I will, after all:I AM THE LIZARD QUEEN!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA clears through you didn't see nothing!points to Tidus

Tidus-O.O WTF?

Author- um,ah, you die now!!!!! (sabre appears out of no-where and chops off Tidus's head)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I love you people!!!!!!!! 2 reviews!!!!! I'm so much happier!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and to grant rikku-is-da-best's wish, here's Tidus's head back! picks up head and it magically goes back on to Tidus's neck Thank-you to my 2 lovely reviewer!!!  
  
rikku-is-da-best- Thank-you sooooooooooo much, and yes, this chapter is Tidus P.O.V (though that wasn't your wish) and yes maybe if I feel nice, I'll let Tidus come back, just depends on how many reviews I get! .  
  
Reese Apoc- YAY! I got someone hooked!!! (does dance) HOORAY!!!!!!  
  
Thank you my reviewers, and I keep forgetting to put the disclaimer in, so here it is, and from now on, when I forget 'cause the cops are chasing after the story I stole, .- you can look here, and Valla! Ok, so here it is:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the plot, Matthew, and Tidus's head. I do not own square-enix or whatever, and I do own Lenne's personality, and her wardrobe. Okay, done, now on with the story!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Tidus P.O.V

_'damn it, damn them, damn her!!!!!!! Why the hell'd she have to pick me! Me! Of all people!, now I'm stuck in this cage-thing, with a evil thing staring at me, damn it! If she lays a finger on Yuna, I'll tear her apart with my bear hands!!!!!'_

"oh Tiiiiiduuusssss"

_'oh great! Here comes the S.O.B now'_ he thought

"Tidus, get up you fat lump! Now, before I hurt your precious little Yuna...." Marachusha cooed, taunting me.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked without looking up.

"tut-tut, we can't have you speaking like that now, can we?, you know exactly what I want, that so-called sister of yours, and your girlfriend." Marachusha laced the word girlfriend with sarcasm.

"YOU LEAVE YUNA AND LENNE ALONE!!!!" I shouted at her, but it was no use, according to a sphere she showed me, Yuna, Lenne, Rikku, Matthew and some other girl were all on Lenne's airship, and even worse, Marachusha told me exactly what she's planning...  
  
Flashback

_'Your dear friends will soon be on the farplane, along with your siblings." "you're a liar!' evil laugh surrounds Tidus "Oh really, look at this sphere, they're all on the same ship, we'll just let them drop their guard, and then BOOM!" "You're wrong, Lenne never drops her guard, she probably knows what your planning, she's not stupid you know, nor is Yuna!!!!!" "SILENCE! YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME?!?!?!?!?, GUARDS, WHIP HIM UNTIL HE BECOMES UNCONCIUS!"_ End Flashback

_'That was my first beating, not my last though, I just can't help it! Whenever she mentions her 'plans' or Yuna or Lenne, or any of the others, I go nuts! I mean, Lenne looked after us since we were little, even though she was only 1 second older than Matthew! And Yuna, I just can't stand the thought of Yuna being hurt'_

"guards, its time for this scums daily punishment." Marachusha ordered

_'Lenne, if you can hear me GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!! AND GET OF YOUR BLOODY SHIP BEFORE IT TOO LATE!!!!!!!!!!'_

then the whips came down on me, hitting the previous wounds left, causing the pain to be 10 times worse... End Tidus P.O.V  
  
Normal P.O.V

Lenne and Yuna both got up from bed gasping for air, together they ran up to the deck so that they could breath.

"You had the dream too, huh?" Lenne asked Yuna when she finally had enough air.

"I think so, by the way we were both gasping for air a few minutes ago..." Yuna replied unsure, now she was getting a headache, and it appeared that Lenne had one too.

"I should probably explain, huh?"

"That would be nice"

"well, come sit down here, I don't feel like going back inside just yet." Lenne patted a part of the deck next to her, then she began to explain.

"Okay, Tidus is mine and Matthews youngest brother, we're triplets, okay? And because I was born just 1 second earlier than Matthew, I was dubbed the eldest, and then I got this necklace for our 6th birthday from mum and dad" She showed Yuna a necklace that had a miniature key on it that had a bright diamond on it.

"Mum said that whenever I wanted to check up on my brothers, anybody for that matter, all I had to do was think of them, and open my mind, so I've been thinking about Tidus hoping that I would get a response, but I didn't, but tonight, he must've been desperate, because both of us, the main female figures in his life, were affected by the same dream, so I reckon, we drop you guys off at Besaid, and I'll stay on the ship, when Marachusha blows it up, I'll jump, as Tidus said, I never drop my guard. C'mon, we'd best get inside before one of us pass-out" she tried to smile, but it didn't work.

"Wait" said Yuna suddenly

"Yes?"

"Wasn't Tidus a dream?"

"Did he look and feel real?"

"Yes, but then, why did he jump?"

"Unfortunately, I'm not the only one who can access Tidus's mind, that day, on your ship, Marachusha decided to make your life a living hell, she cast a spell to make him fade, and then would've just got him to walk off the deck, but Tidus fought a part of it, he saw you crying, and just wanted to hold you, Marachusha got sick of it, and used all her power to make him jump"

"Just a few last questions..." Lenne laughed. "Yes, I am from Zanarkand and Tidus still loves you... you heard his thoughts" And Lenne walked back down to the cabin, leaving an extremely confused but happy Yuna behind.  
  
A/N- Okay, sorry if that chap was a bit short, but I couldn't think of anything else to write, suggestions are open peoplz, I really need some help for the next chapter, because I think I'm getting writers block, no thanks to that bimbo back there (points to Tidus who's busy sowing his head back on)

Tidus- Hey! I wouldn't be here if you didn't chop my head off in the first place!

Author- So?

Tidus- So quit complaining!

Author- Shut-up! (turns Tidus into a frog) There, lets see Yuna kiss you like that!

Tidus- ribbit

Ok people, if you want Tidus back to normal, I want 2 reviews, if you another chapter, I want suggestions, otherwise, it'll be the most boring chapter you've ever read. Thanks! .-


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-Ok people, I'm adding in a new character-Natasha, she's Lennes best friend and 1 year younger than the triplets, this chappie takes place in Zanarkand during a game of blitzball, well really, before and during, if it sucks, then don't read it, I'm just trying to fight off my writers block.  
  
In Zanarkand  
  
Natasha looked up at the sky, today it was blue, beautiful blue, normally clouds would have been covering it, or the buildings, but today it was just... blue. Natasha turned her gaze toward the part of the sea that she knew connected to Spira, but she didn't dare go in, she knew, from the stories Lenne and Matthew told her, that it was pretty easy to get lost and there were a lot more fiends than in Zanarkand, but it was nothing she couldn't handle, she had been practising for years with a sword, joined the Zanarkand Defence League (Z.D.L) and protected the stadium whenever Lenne was having a concert. She would've guarded when blitz games were on, but she was always playing, well, almost always. As Natasha looked out to the sea, she wondered,

_'would it really be so bad, if I were to go to Spira? I can look after my self, but what about Lennes warnings? She hardly puts any caution onto anything, she's not the think-before-you-act type, but she's always on guard, you can't slip through without her noticing, oh well, I'll worry about it after the match.'_

As Natasha walked down the street, she could hear the commentator

_'And now it's been 2 years since the disappearance of Jechts son, hopefully the Abes will be able to triumph over the Duggles, they've had bragging rights for 2 years! People 2 years! Its time for the Abes to win the tournament once more folks! With their new captain, Natasha, working them twice as hard, they're sure to win! Well people, I guess we can expect a victory tonight!'_

While he was speaking Natasha made her way to the radio shack, she had been asked by Lenne, their REAL captain, to give a speech before the beginning of the match for her as the captains of the final two teams always gave a little speech/debate before the finals. And she wasn't working them twice as hard, she was just following the plans Lenne had made on her last visit. She entered the hut and shook hands with the captain of the Duggles. The interview began.

"Hello and thank-you both for coming to the pre-game interview, we have here the two captains of the teams, Natasha Kelp and Sarah Lemmington, both have been working their teams extra-hard for the finals, so, Natasha, How do you think the game will turn out?"  
  
"Well, I think that the Abes will have a victory long overdue, I just have two things to say, not really related to the outcome of the match; number1; Lenne is still the captain, I'm just acting as a stand-in while she's taking care of some family issues, and number 2, I haven't been working them harder, I've just been following the plans set by Lenne, I just felt like I should correct miss-leading mistakes."

"Sarah? You?"

"Well, I can't exactly say who will win, but I have a hunch that it will be a close match, I want to congratulate the Abes on making it this far, and I must say, I have been feeling a bit nervous since I found out that Lenne was the new captain, but I'm happy too, because, once more, the Duggles have a chance to play the legendary Abes! I mean everybody has their bad- luck streak, and Lennes luck seems to have worn off on them" said Sarah

"Awwwww, c'mon, you're just sayin' that 'cause her brothers your fiancée" Natasha joked

"That too" Sarah laughed

"Right, well folks, that's the best I think we can get from females! But intelligent females at that! We all look forward to the game tonight; we'll have the results here tomorrow folks!"

Natasha and Sarah walked out of the hut/shack talking to one another "When do ya reckon Lenne and Matthew are getting back?"

"Ohhhhhhh, anxious to get your wedding underway?"

"As a matter of fact, yes"

"What? Planning to ambush Matthew with a Bridal gown and ceremony?"

"Not a bad idea" The two laughed

"So, you picked out a dress yet?"

"Um, I got a design in mind, I was gonna ask Lenne if she could make it, you know how she likes that stuff"

"Yeah, she's real good at it too"

"So, you and Lenne gonna be my bridesmaids?"

"Depends what I gotta wear..."

"We'll pick it out when Lenne gets back"

As the two were walking towards the blitz arena, they could see the sphere- pool filling up and the fans cheering, they ran toward the stadium and went off to their separate change-rooms. When Natasha arrived she saw that the rest of the team were already dressed, and waiting. Natasha quickly changed in the girls area and got them ready for roll-call.

"Okay, Kimberly here, David, here, Michael over there, Donna-sub, Rebel- sub, and the rest of you in your usual spots, position 4-3!"

the siren went

"Okay guys, what's our goal?"

"VICTORY!"

"Right, let's kick some butt!"

They jumped into the sphere-pool as one and swam off to their positions. BLITZOFF. And they were off, Jashana and Sarah jumped up to get the ball and they both missed, Natasha caught it and gave Jashana the thumbs-up sign, then signalled a 5, Jashana nodded. _'play number 5...'_ she thought to herself and signalled to Kimberly, who in turn signalled David and Michael, once the whole team had been signalled, Natasha passed the ball to David and swam to her shooting-goal, waiting, Kimberly followed her and smiled, play 5 never failed, but once they used it, they couldn't use it again, unless the opposing team was really thick...

When play was ready it was 2:53, David swam up to meet the defenders coming for him, practically the whole of the Duggles were there, just what he wanted, he pulled off a perfect sphere-shot, but he was too far away to get a goal, but that wasn't his intention, as the ball flew through the water, Sarah realised this and signalled her team to pick up their players, Natasha caught the ball just as 3 of the Duggles came to tackle her, but Kimberly and Michael wouldn't let that happen, they tackled them as they were trying to get the ball off Natasha, and seeing as they wouldn't be able to make the full-play, swam up and did a sphere-shot, the ball soared through the net with a SP of 75, almost shattering the material that the goals were made of, by this time, 1 half had already been played, Natasha and Sarah both signalled for a time- out at the same time, grinning at each-other as they exited the sphere- pool. After the break, both teams went back in, The Duggles scoring with a Venom shot before 1 minute, shocking every-one in the sphere-pool, including their team, Natasha leapt up to grab the ball and someone of the opposing team tackled her in the side, making her breath in water, as well as fall unconscious. Sarah noticed this and signalled for a time-out at once, she and the Abes all swam toward Natasha's unconscious body and Michael pulled her out and carried her to the change rooms, game would remain on hold whilst the stand-in captain of the Abes was out of play.  
  
A/N- yeah, yeah, I know it's boring, but I honestly couldn't think of anything to write! I need your help peoples, I tried to make 1 chapter a day 'case I hurt my foot and can't go anywhere, I really need suggestions please...

Wakka- Ya man, I mean, she's been real stressed lately, with Tidus hopping around and all...

Tidus-ribbit

Author- 0.0 WTF? Where'd you come from?

Wakka- The toilet

Author- (backs away and picks up stick)

Wakka- I'll be goin now...

Author-phew, anyways people, I need help, all I've got for chapter 7 is Lenne's and every-body else's clothes and writers block... HELP ME!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- ok, my writers block is still here, but I've got inspiration! It has to do with the last chapter, so yes, you have to read it to understand this one. Well, I think you do anyways.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
On the Airship (Lenne's one)  
  
"Lenne, we got distress waves cumin in" Lenne sighed at her brother.

"It's no good telling me we've got distress waves when you don't tell me where they're coming from you know" she pointed out.

"meh" was all Michael had to say,

"they're cumin from Sarah about the Blitz game... something about Natasha nearly drowning and unable to continue playing, and how the team can't play without a capta...."

"I know the rules of the game!" Lenne snapped.

"Just get us there before they forfeit, I'll get my dressphere ready... sorry for snapping, but if they don't get a new captain in there soon, they'll have to forfeit."

"I know Lenne, just go get ready and I'll get us there"

"Thanks"  
  
Lenne's P.O.V

_'man, who tackled Natasha so bad that she got knocked unconscious? I mean, she's like one of the strongest players on the team... whoever it was, they're gonna pay... and now I sound like Tidus... is that good or bad? Ah! Lenne stop thinking so much you'll...'_

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Sorry Yuna, I wasn't looking where I was going"

"That's ok Lenne, I was just wondering if you had any clothes that Rikku, Paine and I could borrow..."

"Sure!, I think we're all the same size."

"Really? Thanks!"

and so I led them to my room which was covered in posters of my team and pictures of me and my brothers.

"Wow..." was all that Yuna had to say, and Rikku was speechless, a first! I looked over at Paine and saw that she was just her usual, secretive self, I wondered if she ever laughed, she used to when we were in the crimson squad and Barali was around... _'oh well'_ I thought to myself and went over to my drawer and began searching for clothes that my companions would prefer and that would be suitable for when we arrived in Zanarkand. I decided to look for Paines first as she seemed the most bored so that she could go change. I pulled out a black t-shirt with the Zanarkand Abes symbol on the front in red with fire, it was one of favourite tops and normally I would've worn it, but I was gonna be playing in my uniform. I gave it to her along with a pair of denim jeans that had been artistically ripped and torn by me that had numerous chains hanging out of some of the holes. "Is this ok?" I asked

"Perfect" she said with a rare smile, I smiled back and started looking for Rikku's clothes. _'This is gonna be tricky'_ I thought to myself, Rikku like clothes that show off her figure... _'aha!'_ I found a white boob-tube that was cut down the middle and then held together with red string, I made it myself, and a mini-denim skirt held up with a sparkly purple belt.

"Rikku, I got you some clothes!" I called out to her and watched her mouth drop open and then turn into a huge smile.

"Ohhhhhhhh, where'd you get those!?" she squealed

"I made 'em" I said proudly. She smiled and then went to get changed. Yuna gave me a faint smile.

"What's wrong Yunie?"

"Nothing" I could tell she was lying, I can tell easy, its just like with Tidus, you can see it in their eyes, quite funny really...

"You know Yuna; you're just as stubborn and as bad at lying as Tidus." I made it a statement of fact and motioned for her to come over and sit next to me and produced a sphere, she looked at me and I nodded, she took the sphere and watched it.  
  
Sphere

_"Hey Lenne?" asked a little boy with brown hair and a blitzball._

_ "Yes?" _

_"When's mum cumin back?" _

_"Tidus, come here and let me explain." The girl took a deep breath._

_ "Mums not coming back this time... She's gone to sleep and play with Bingo, you remember Bingo, don't you?" _

_"Yes" _

_"Well, um, mum and Bingo are both sleeping in the clouds with dad." _

_"I don't want mum to be with dad! I want her here with us!" the little boy broke into tears _

_"So do I Tide and I'm sure Matthew does to but... she... how do I put this... she died Tide, while we were at school yesterday" _

_The girl started crying while the boy tried to cheer her up but failing then the boy, whose own silent tears were streaming down his face collapsed all of a sudden._

_ "Tidus?" The girl called out in fear for her brother "TIDUS!!!! MATTHEW, GET OUT HERE!!!!!!!" all of a sudden there was a flash of light and the girl was gone..._  
  
End Sphere  
  
"Was that...?" Yuna tried to ask me

"Yeah, that was me and Tide the day after mum died, the next and last time I saw him was a couple of weeks before the day he was brought here."

"How old were you?"

"We were turning seven the next day"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, you didn't do anything wrong, and look, while you were catching up with your boyfriends past, I found some suitable clothes!"I said with a smile.

It was true, I had found the perfect clothes, a skirt that looked had the colours of the rainbow and ocean mixed together that came to just above knee-height and a deep-blue top that I made to go with the skirt, the top had a cut on the left seam, opposite of the cut on the skirt, and the symbol of the Abes in a deeper blue that was hardly recognisable, but stood out, it was the first top I ever made! I haded it to the person who I was sure was going to be my sister-in-law someday soon. She left to go get changed and that left me. I decided to change into my uniform now, so that when I got there, we could resume play ASAP. I took with me the clothes that I would change into after the match, a black jumper-top with fake-fur around the collar and wrists my "dog fur" jumper as Tidus would call it and my favourite pair of jeans with a blue flower imprinted near the top. I smiled to myself, soon I would be back home playing blitz, the thought comforted me and the Matthews voice rang out through the intercom: "We're landing in about 5 minutes, be ready guys!"  
  
End Chapter  
  
A/N- ok, I'm just setting the scene for the next chapter, so pardon if it's a bit boring, but I can't keep typing forever, I wish I could though.... Anyway, guys please review! I get such a thrill when I log into my mums e- mail and see that I've got reviews! It really means a lot to me, so please, R&R people!!!!!

thanks to my 2 new reveiws and i'll try to get a bit more Gippal Baralai and Nooj in before the something happens to the people, maybe i'll make a few side-trips, but don't forget, Lenne and Gippal don't get along, maybe that cann be what the side-trips about? hmmm, i'll consider it, and sorry about cutting Tidus's head off, but i couldn't help it, Lulu made me do it, i swear!!!!

Tidus- no you didn't, you cut my head off on purpose!

Author- who changed you back!?

Tidus- um ah errrrr ahhhhhhh bye! (runs away)

Author- that was weird, anyway, i'll accept flames, and just laugh in your face, so it's pointless really. anyway g2g c-ya .


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- ok, my inspiration came back to me, and I'll thank BrokenHeartedDancingQueen for giving me suggestions, and as I said before, my wish is your command! (I'm not actually sure I said that but, meh) this chapter is Lulu and Wakka, next chapter is Auron P.O.V from the farplane, and Lenne and all that go to visit Nooj, Baralai and Gippal  
  
In Besaid  
  
Wakka slowly tiptoed into his and his wife's bedroom, being careful not to disturb the sleeping mage and their child, but as soon as he stepped past Vidina's crib, he started crying, waking up his mother who's eyes were still clouded with sleep and thinking that her husband was someone who was trying to steal her child, she shot a firega spell at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, LU WATCHYA DO THAT FOR????????????????????????????"

"Oh!, sorry Wakka, I thought you were trying to steal Vidina!"

"Oh yeah, trying to steal my son, how messed up do you think I am?????"

"I'm sorry Wakka" Wakka looked at his wife and grinned, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Yeah, me too, shoulda know you'd be cranky in the morning ya?"

Lulu picked up Vidina and comforted him, he stopped crying almost immediately, Lulu's hair tickling his tiny face, he got hold of one of the strands and pulled on it

"Now, now Vidina, mummy's hair is not a toy, you know that" she said, trying to pry his tiny hand off.

"Wakka, could you take him while I get breakfast ready?"

"Sure Lu, I'll take him down to the beach"

"Thank-you Wakka, and watch-out for fiends"

"I will ya? Nothing to worry about"

"I'm glad, I don't know what I'd do without you, Wakka"

"Hey, no problem ya? It's a husbands job" Lulu kissed Wakka and Vidina on the cheek and went to prepare breakfast while Wakka took Vidina to the beach to play some blitz.  
  
A/N- Ok, I know its boring, but forgive me, I'm just setting the scene for future chapters, next chapter's Auron P.O.V from the farplane and Lenne and everyone going to see Nooj, Gippal and Baralai, you also get to find out why Lenne hates Gippal so much! So anyway, please R&R It really means a lot to me

Auron- Yeah, you should hear her when she checks her mums e-mail

Author- I only use my mums e-mail 'cause I can't be stuffed re-activating my own!!! And where the hells Tidus?!?!?!?!?!

Auron-He ran away-remember?

Author- Oh yeah... anyway, TIME TO DIE!!!!!! (turns into the Lizard Queen and tries to kill Auron) Why won't you die??????/

Auron-I'm already dead

Author- I knew that! (whistles innocently and walks into pole that's still in the middle of the room for some reason)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- ok, I know that I said that this chapter was going to be Auron P.O.V, but I wanna introduce a new character first, I'll just give you some background on her and her friends, she's another member of the crimson squad, Paines best friend, and a great singer, her name is Melody and she's the sweet, sensitive (not overly) type, an awesome fighter, (she's the one who taught Paine to fight in the first place) and now she goes around doing jobs for people. Ok that's done, and if anyone sees a headless Tidus running around somewhere, lemme know, thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song: Black Eyes, Blue Tears, Shania Twain does, and I do not own any of the FFX or X2 characters (come on guys, you know that)  
  
In Luca Onstage Melody is Preforming  
  
(The music starts-duh)

_ "Black eyes-I don't need 'em, bluue tears gimme freedom......" _

_ 'Positiveelly never goin back, I won't liiive where things are so outta whack No more rollin, with the punches, No more usin' or abusin',  
  
I'd rather die standin' than live on my kneeeeees beggin' please-no more!  
  
Blaaack eyes- I don't need 'em, bluue tears gimme freedom Blaaack eyes- all behind me, bluue tears 'ill never fine me noooow  
  
Defint-allly found my self-esteem Finally- I'm forever free ta dream No more cryin' in the corner No excuses-no more bruises  
  
I'd rather die standin' than live on my kneeeeees beggin' please-no more!  
  
Blaaack eyes- I don't need 'em, bluue tears gimme freedom Blaaack eyes- all behind me, bluue tears 'ill never fine me now I'd rather die standin' than live on my kneeees, beggin' pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese huh!  
  
Blaaack eyes- I don't need 'em, bluue tears gimme freedom Blaaack eyes- all behind me, bluue tears 'ill never fine me now  
  
It's all behind me- they'll never find me now',_  
  
"Find your self esteem and be forever free to dream"

as melody said the last bit, a wave of relief washed over her, she didn't know why, something was just telling her her friends were in trouble, she didn't know why, and she didn't know who, so she just decided to do what her father always did when something was bothering him- ignore it, well, not so much as ignore it, more like, don't mention it to anybody, like he had always said:

_'Guard your feelings, then guard your summoner'_

except in her case it was her friends, and she didn't want to get them into any trouble.

"Hey Mel, great work!" her 2nd best friend, Clara congratulated her. Clara had been her friend since the day her father accompanied Lord Braska on his pilgrimage.

"I don't know, I think she missed a couple of lines and sang off-pitch..." her other friend Lara teased, Clara and Lara were twins (in case you couldn't figure it out) and looked exactly the same, Lara's actual name is Lara-Sue, but she doesn't like that name-apparently it's too long. They enjoy getting each-other into trouble, so their mum made them wear these bracelet-things when they were little, that had their names on them, they just switched them around and threw them away.

"Well, maybe next time you can get up onstage Lara-Sue" Melody replied

"As long as I don't sing as bad as you, then sure!" Melody playfully punched Lara in the arm.

"Hey!, watch it!" Melody laughed at her friend. As the trio were walking, trying to decide what they were going to do, a voice rang out behind them:

"Hey guys!, wait up!" They turned around and saw Melody's boyfriend, Chris, running up behind them.

"quick, lets run away from him!" Melody suggested, giggling slightly at the idea of her boyfriend chasing after them.

"You can, but he's too fast for me." Clara and Lara said at the same time.

"You guys are no fun you know?" Melody complained, she waited for Chris to get just a little closer, then took off down the street, running toward the hotel she and her friends were staying in, she turned into the ally with her boyfriends blitzball skills kicking in behind her, she rounded the corner and let out a scream.

"CHRIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" there was an unconscious male lying there, well, Melody hoped he was unconscious, Chris came up behind her, with intentions of scaring her, but then saw the male, his blond hair covering his face, Chris couldn't see his features clearly, he was wearing a blitzball uniform, one that Chris had never seen in his life, a necklace with the same symbol as on his blitz uniform, he had tanned skin and was wearing a pair of black and yellow runners, a sword that looked as if it was made of water lay beside the man. Deciding that the only way to see if the man was alive or not would to see if he had a pulse, Chris walked up to his and placed his index and his middle finger on his neck, there was a faint beating, Chris picked him up and flung him over his shoulder, noticing as he did so, the still-fresh wounds that could only be made by whips...  
  
A/N- Sooooooo, whaddidya think? Good? Bad? Should I get my ass kicked by dish-washer-liquid-eating-beavers? Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger, but if you want the rest of that chapter, I want at least 3 more reviews, so in total I'll have 7. I can count people! As soon as I get those reviews, I'll put up all the chapters that I wrote during the time that it took you guys to realise that I'm not posting ANYTHING until my review count is 7, and once more, if anyone sees Tidus running around with his head chopped off, lemme know bye-bye, until I get my reviews...  
  
You want to bash me 'bout something? My e-mail address is chantelleg1hotmail.com, but I'm only 12 years old, so being the immature child that I am, I'll just bash you right back .  
  
PUSH THE REVIEW BUTTON!!!!!!!! IT'S RIGHT THERE! PUSH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Ok, Auron P.O.V here, excuse me if it's a bit boring, but meh, I might do a few more farplane P.O.Vs if I think the story needs it, but this is just to tie up loose ends. And I won't be adding any more characters 'cause I'm forgetting some peoplz. I wrote them all down somewhere, but i kinda lost it...

Hyper-kirby- :::blinks::: whoa, someone actually _likes_ my story? man... amazing, thanks for the review, at least some people know how to hit the little purple button down there...

Chapter 10 (Wow, 10 chapters, I gotta celebrate! {opens bottle of champagne})  
  
On the Farplane (at the same time as last chapter)

Auron P.O.V  
  
I walked over to the viewing sphere and looked at Yuna's progress, she was headed to the 'dream' Zanarkand, except it wasn't a dream, and she didn't know that it was real. _'best of all'_ I thought '_is that she doesn't even know where she's going, she thinks their going to the ruins or something, I wonder how much Lenne has told her...'_

"A gil for your thoughts" came a voice behind me, I turned and saw Lord Braska, I bowed to the high summoner whom I guarded on his pilgrimage.

"My lord"

"Please Auron, there are no need for formalities, you are my friend and guardian"

"I am sorry my friend, old habits"

"Just like that of watching over others?"

"Unfortunately"

"How are they doing?"

"Well, Tidus has managed to escape from Marachusha and wind up unconscious in Luca, and his sister, Lenne, is taking Yuna to Zanarkand."

"Do you think they'll be alright?"

"They'll be fine; Lenne's been taking care of cry-baby of a son I've got for years!"

Jecht came out of the shadows, thoroughly irritating me, I swear that numb-skull goes out of his way to annoy me.

"How long have you been standing there?" Braska asked calmly, how and why he puts up with Jecht is a mystery to me.

"Quite some time"

"Why didn't you come out?"

"I felt like standing in the shadows"

Jecht moved over to the viewing sphere and looked down to see his daughter and middle son riding an airship with Yuna and two other girls he didn't know, Lenne seemed to be wearing her blitzball uniform, I noticed him frown, he was obviously wondering why she was wearing it.

"She's going to play, her friend got knocked out in the second half"

"Well they better hurry, if the Abes don't have a captain within 5 minutes of their other captain being knocked out, they forfeit, and knowing the Abes, they'd never decide on one in time..."

Ahhh, blitzball, the one subject you could have an almost decent conversation with him... almost being the key word. I changed the sphere to see how Tidus was doing; a girl named Melody had found him. _'Not just any girl'_ I thought _'my daughter, and Paine too, I'm amazed they haven't figured it out yet, oh well, they'll find out in due time'_

"Hey, are those whip marks on my boy!?" Jecht asked no-one in particular, absolutely furious, I raised an eye-brow at him

"Haven't you been paying attention?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think it was that bad!" I sighed and opened my mouth to say something, but Braska silenced me with a look that said: don't worry, I'll take care of it, so I dropped it and closed my mouth and went back to looking at the viewing sphere, Tidus was coming around now and Melody had placed a wet cloth on his forehead. I was proud of both my daughters, Melody had grown up like her mother and Paine had grown up like me, Melody had the same adventurous excitement and a beautiful singing voice while Paine preferred to remain quite and secretive and a fierce warrior in battle, but I had no idea where she picked up the respect points from... Melody seemed to use that system as well, but not as much, probably because she was always asking people questions...

"Auron?" Braskas voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"The fayth say that they want to send one of us to help Yuna and Tidus, Jecht and I decided that you should go."

"Why me?"

"Well, aside from the fact that you're the better fighter" Jecht snorted

"You also haven't met either of you daughters, so we think that it would be adequate to send you." Braska said ignoring Jecht.

"Thank-you my lord..."

"Auron"

"Sorry, when do I leave?"

"Whenever you want, and if I know you, that would be now, and I do know you" I chuckled

"Thank-you Braska" I walked over to my two friends, and shook their hands

"Good-bye my friends"

"Just take care of my boy"

"Please take care of Yuna"

Braska and Jecht said at the same time. I walked out to be greeted by the fayth of Bahumut.

"Are you ready?" he asked me, I snorted

"I'll never be ready to face Rikku" the fayth smiled underneath his hood  
  
({A/N}Does that guy ever take his hood off? I mean you can't walk around with all those chains on and wear a hood, you just can't, it's impossibly hot, I think...0.0)  
  
"I'll take that as a yes, you'll arrive in Zanarkand about 1 minute before Lenne, Rikku, Yuna, Matthew, and of course, Paine" A bright light surrounded me before I had a chance to say anything, and before I knew it, I was in Zanarkand and a ship was approaching the docks where Tidus once lived.  
  
A/N- Ok, there you have it, my no.10 chappie, I think it's a bit of a let- down, but what ya gonna do huh? I was running a bit short on imagination, next chapter might be coming along with this, depends on how much time passed. And I still haven't got my headless Tidus back yet! I starting to get POed about it, even my lizard queen powers won't bring him back!!! Its so sad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (runs off crying and runs into the pole that is STILL in the middle of the room) WTF? I thought I got rid of that thing....


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- ok, this is in Zanarkand at the same time as the last two chapters. Actually, we'll make it a little bit before... I dunno, you guys can decide. And just so you guys know, I'm not an anti-Gippal, I just thought that some- one should hate the guy, I mean in the game, everyone loves him! Everyone has at least one enemy! I mean, I got loads!! Anyway, drabbling on, heres chapter 11!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Lenne?" a blonde 17 year old girl, carefully picking her words as Lenne was pacing the control room, muttering incoherently to herself. Lenne looked up at Rikkus words and apologized to her.

"Yes?"

"Um, when you're playing blitzball, who's going to be looking for Tidus?" Yuna and Paine looked up from their places in the room, but Matthew just chuckled and Lenne gave a faint smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Lennes smile seemed to confuse Rikku.

"Because I just realised that I forgot to tell you the initial plan, well, here it is" she went to the middle of the room where a large sphere-thing was, she pressed a button and a screen came up with writing on it.

"Ok, I'm not gonna make you guys read this, because aside from being boring, it takes too long, so I'll just give ya'll the gist of it, We, being me and Matthew, and you guys if you want, are the main group, if we're busy doing something, our menial group takes over until we get back, our menial group is Melody, Chris, Clara and Lara, Nooj and Baralai."

"What about Gippal?" Yuna asked curiously, Lennes eyes flashed and Yuna could see the anger in them.

"Best not to mention Gippal around Lenne, the two don't get along that well." Matthew advised from the pilots seat.

"When they last saw each-other, they ended up having this huge fight that involved a chocobo, frankly, I think Lenne just wanted to beat him up"

"Of course I did! That moron with his 'I know everything, I'm so good' attitude! He's so damn annoying!!!!!!" Lenne practically shouted, fuming.

"I'm going to my room!" Lenne stormed out of the room, still fuming.

"Ok, well, Lenne didn't exactly explain the plan because of that brief mentioning of Gippal, so I'll do it." Matthew said from his seat in front of the controls.

"As she said we've got 1 main group, and 2 menial groups, the menials are friends from Zanarkand and Spira, the Spira-group is located in Luca, and the Zanarkand group is, guess where, Zanarkand! And we're the main group, we go from Zanarkand to Spira, and look for Tidus 24/7, the other groups take over if we're busy doing something or something comes up, like this blitzball tournament, the other group kicks in." Matthew finished his explanation as Lenne's voice came over the intercom

"Yuna, could you please come to my room? Thanks" Yuna looked around at the others

"Don't worry, she won't rip your head off, she saves that for Gippal" Matthew chuckled slightly from his seat. Yuna went to Lennes room where Lenne was sitting on her bed, playing with something in her hands, she looked up and smiled at Yuna, she motioned for Yuna to sit down.

"Hey Yuna, sorry 'bout the outburst back there, Gippal just gets on my nerves, REAL bad." Yuna nodded and faintly smiled. Lenne stopped playing with the thing in her hands and looked at it, then she gave it to Yuna, Yuna looked at her surprised, Lenne nodded and Yuna looked into her hands, she was holding a necklace that had a circular shape with the word 'love' inscribed on it, and in the middle was a small diamond, just like the one on Lennes key necklace.

"My mother gave me two necklaces, she told me to hold on to one, the key one, and told me that when I was older, and I was in a complicated situation, looking for one of my brothers, I would stumble upon his love interest." Yuna blushed slightly at those words, Lenne continued.

"She said, that when I found her, I would have to give her this necklace, so that she could communicate with my brother, and that they would be wed 1 week after finding him, in a place that held great importance to them both," Yuna blushed even harder

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that last bit, but having only one week to plan your wedding would be pretty darn complicated, so I decided that you could start planning now, but anyway, I can't use this necklace, no-one else can, only you can use it, with it, you can see where he is, hear what her hears, but you can't feel his feelings, basically, you're a spectator, and only Tidus can see you, you are real only to him, only he can feel you, you're like a dream, in a nightmare, you must act only as a source of comfort, nothing more, nothing less, believe me, if you could bust him outta there, I'd be right behind ya, but nothing, no-one else can see you"

"How do I use it?"

"Just close your eyes and concentrate, but you won't be able to use it just yet, you can only use it properly in Spira, so don't try in Zanarkand, 'cause you'll get nothin."

"Lenne, we're in Zanarkand and I wanna get off before any-one notices our ship" Matthews voice rang out, Lenne nodded to Yuna and they both walked to the engine room.  
  
Yuna P.O.V

_ 'Wow, I can't believe what Lenne just told me, about the necklace, and about my wedding! I knew it would happen some day, but so soon? I'd better not tell Rikku, she'll make sure everyone knows, so if Tidus and I get married, that means we find him! I'm so happy! But better focus, she said 1 week after we find him, we could find him next month! And what about this Zanarkand? It's just a dream, isn't it? And Paine seems to know Lenne, and vice-versa! Oh-well, better just focus on getting Tidus back...'_

End Yuna P.O.V  
  
Paine P.O.V

_'well, Lenne hasn't changed much, still has the same hate for Gippal as always, its kind of funny if you think about it and don't get in the way...'  
_  
Flashback time! Yay! Haven't had one of those in a while!  
  
_Paine, Nooj, Baralai, Gippal and Lenne are on the Mihen Highroad riding chocobos, Paines chocobo gets frightened by something and throws Paine off.  
  
Gippal- Hey Dr.P, you need to take a hold of your chocobos reins real hard and pull back like this  
  
Gippal pulled back hard resulting in his chocobo flinging him off and flying away. Lenne laughed at him.  
  
Lenne- Really? Just like that? I may be wrong, but I think Paine want's to keep her chocobo, not send it flying away  
  
Gippal- Crid ib Lenne!  
  
Lenne- ooooooh, tough guy eh?  
  
Gippal got up and started toward Lenne menacingly, expecting Lenne to back away, but she stood her ground and raised her fists, the laughter in her eyes vanished, only to be replaced with cold fury  
  
Lenne- You want a fight? You got one.  
  
Gippal- You'll never be able to beat me, you're just a girl!  
  
Lenne- And what's that supposed to mean!?  
  
Gippal- That you haven't got what it takes to beat me, no girl does  
  
Nooj- Big mistake there  
  
Paine and Baralai- definitely  
  
Paine- better run for cover  
  
Paine, Nooj and Baralai walk backwards into the ruins that are on the other side of the road and stand and watch as Lenne tackles Gippal, grabs his right arm and puts him in a cop-lock, then grabs his leg and pulls it up, resulting in Gippal getting injured, but refusing to surrender to a girl  
  
Lenne- Give up!  
  
Gippal panting- Never! You're just a girl!  
  
Lenne- You're even more stubborn that the jackasses back home! You must be a super-bastard or something!  
  
Paine gasped and looked at Nooj and Baralai, who both had a look of shock on their faces.  
  
Gippal- WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?  
  
Lenne- a super bastard!  
  
Paine rushed in as Gippal got up and Lenne punched him in the face  
  
Nooj- she's got a good arm  
  
Baralai- Yeah, you don't notice it, but she's got muscle  
  
Nooj- and a pair of brass balls  
  
Paine helped Gippal up while a brunette man came down the corner and rushed over to Lenne  
  
Man- Lenne! Why'd you go and beat Gippal up?  
  
Lenne- He was annoying me  
  
The man sighed  
  
Lenne- what? I'm going.  
  
Lenne got on her chocobo and began to ride toward the travel agency. Nooj and Baralai followed. Paine went over to the man  
  
Paine- David, is she always like that?  
  
David- not really, only when she's pissed, which happens once in a lifetime  
  
David helped Paine catch her chocobo and they both headed toward the travel agency where none of the saw Nooj loading a gun..._  
  
End Flashback

End Paine P.O.V  
  
Rikku P.O.V  
  
I was walking around the control room wondering where I knew Lenne from, I remembered someone getting into a fight with Gippal on the Mihen highroad, she sure seemed like the one that punched him in the face. Aragh! Matthews looking at me weird, what's wrong? Did I put my skirt on backwards?

"What are you looking at?" I asked him, the look he was giving me was weird, it was like I had mud all over me or something...

"Be nice or I won't tell you what you've done wrong with you're outfit"

"What's wrong with it!???!???" OK, now I was really scared, if something was wrong with my outfit, I'd die!

"You can't wear those arm-warmers with that top, you'd better take them off before Lenne chucks a spack, she hates it when you put stuff that don't go together together. Once, Sarah, my fiancée, borrowed one of her dresses, and wore a pair of orange heels with it, Lenne went nuts."

"Twff, obe'o pbw jiw tbj hbjow pbw sfqw znwoo, ijp gw" (Well, she's the one who chose the blue dress, not me) I looked at the doorway and saw Lenne and Yunie standing there. I waved.

"Ok, peeps, we're gonna get off now, Matthew, be prepared for a 22-13, you know the drill." And we got off the ship and stepped into a place that made my jaw drop.  
  
End Rikku P.O.V  
  
Yuna P.O.V  
  
I stepped outside and my jaw dropped, Tidus had told me stories, but nothing could compare to what I was seeing now, everything was so different from Spira that it almost brought me to my knees. {A/N- like my use of the lyrics from real Emotion? -.-) I looked around and saw buildings that reached the sky, and it was so bright! Even though it was night! I could see the Zanarkand dome and the sphere pool surrounded by water, I could hear the fans, even though they weren't cheering, a girl with blond hair ran up to us as Lenne and Matthew hopped out of the airship.

"Lenne, we need you now, the umpires say that if the Abes don't get a captain now, that you guys gotta forfeit!" she panted, I saw a look of shock on Lennes face, but it quickly faded.

"Ok, we better get going then, Matthew, show Yuna, Rikku and Paine around, I don't know if they'll let them into the dome."

"Will do" Matthews joking manner vanished as he listened to Lennes and the strangers conversation.

"Good luck Sarah, you'll need it with Lenne in the pool."

"Thanks Matthew, I'll see you after the match in the coffee house okay? Love-ya" Lenne and Sarah ran toward a bridge that connected to the dome. I looked at Matthew.

"Who was that?" I asked

"My fiancée, Sarah."

"Fiancée?"

"Yep, getting married in two weeks!" Matthew was boasting again, his joking manner had returned. Why they were so serious about a blitz game was beyond me.

"Well, I'll go see if they'll let us into the dome." Matthew started toward the dome but stopped as a figure wearing a red cloak and a sword strapped to his back stepped in front of him. I gasped.

"Sir Auron?" I asked, disbelief in my voice, it couldn't be him, he's dead isn't he? I turned to Rikku and saw confusion in her eyes, then she pounced and talked Auron on the ground, Auron pushed her off with his good arm and stood up, Rikku tugged at his sleeve.

"What?" he asked in his menacing tone

"How come you didn't write Aurrie?"

"Aurrie?" he asked, disgust clear in his voice

"Well, yeah, Auron's soooo boring! And you didn't answer my question you big meanie!" Auron grunted in amusement. He sure was the same.

"Where's Paine?" he asked me, pointedly ignoring Rikku, then I realised that she hadn't come out of the ship yet. As the thought crossed my mind, Matthew dragged her out of the ship. _'When did he go back in?'_ I wondered. Auron walked over to Paine and observed her with his good eye, Paine did the same, after what seemed like ages, both nodded.

"You're more like me than I expected." Auron stated. I was shocked, Rikku was standing there with her mouth open and her eyes were practically popping out! I would've laughed, but this was not the time. Paine just nodded, a slight smile on her face.

"Dad" She said. Now it was Aurons turn to nod and smile. I was even more shocked than before. Rikku looked as if she were about to faint and Matthew was standing on the ramp, staring.

"You've grown up I see." He stated, Paine smiled, a real smile.

"I've goy just one question, dad, who named me?"

"I did, your mother asked me why, do you want to know the reason?"

"Yes" "Because, I knew, that from the looks you gave people who were obviously annoying you, that you would cause them a lot of pain. And I knew, from the way you were kicking things, that you would be a strong fighter, and so I left you that sword before I left to accompany Braska on his pilgrimage."

"Thank-you" Paine said quietly. Suddenly, the blitzball arena was filled with boos and cheers, I heard the commentators' voice over all of them:

_"And it looks as if the Abes captain has come back from dealing with her family issues folks! The Duggles had best look out, Natasha is her best friend! I'm sure that tonight she'll be playing for revenge! And there she goes!'_ the buzzer sounded _'Wow! Well folks, that was amazing! She scored right from blitzoff position!'_

"Come-on guys! We're missing the match!" Rikku chirped.

"Didn't Lenne say that she didn't know if they'd let us in or not?" I asked, confused

"Well, can't hurt to try, and if they refuse, we got Aurrie and Dr.P to get us through!"

"Rikku, you're already on a shortage of respect points, don't make it worse for yourself" Paine threatened

"Oh you big meanie!"

"Rikku, calm down, we'll go over there, but if they don't let us in, we'll wait at the coffee house, ok?" Matthew said, hoping to calm Rikku down, he saw Paine start toward the airship.

"Where're you goin?"

"To get my sword."

"Oh no your not. You can't carry weapons in Zanarkand unless your part of the defence squad, it's illegal."

"What about him?" Rikku asked pointing to Auron.

"Everyone's too afraid of him to complain." Auron grunted in amusement and annoyance.

"Rikku, lets just go ok? I'm getting sick of standing here all night." I could here the annoyance in Paine's voice. _'They really are alike, aren't they?' _I thought to myself as we headed to the dome.

"Paine, how come you didn't tell us that Aurrie was your dad?"

"Because I wanted to watch you marry him" Paine's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Be serious!"

"I am"

"No you're not!"

"Minus 8 respect points Rikku" Rikku whimpered while Auron chuckled.

"How many do I have left?"

"26"

"eep"

"Yep, you better hide Rikku" I joked

"How'd I get so low?" she asked Paine

"By asking stupid questions like that, and now you're on 22, don't ask why, you'll just lose more." Rikku whimpered and hurried up so that she could walk next to me and Matthew instead. I could see the dome clearly now as we were basically standing underneath it and the noise was 10 times louder. Matthew went and spoke to the guard standing in front of the doors, the guard nodded and Matthew motioned for us to follow him, he led us up some stairs and we were all of a sudden standing in top-view seats that were practically on top of the sphere pool except that we had a clear view. The whole dome was filled with spectators and the players were getting into their positions for blitzoff, the scores were: 4, 3, in favour of the Abes.  
  
End Yuna P.O.V  
  
Lenne P.O.V  
  
I was full of energy, I had already scored 2 goals in the time that I had entered the pool. There was still 1:54 on the clock, enough time for me to pull off a Jecht shot mark 3, I grabbed the ball as it came down from the top of the pool and passed to David, then I signalled a 2, 2,2,4,5 he nodded and grinned. I swam to the shooting end of the pool and waited for the ball to come to me. Zoe passed and I caught it, I waited for Sarah to come to defend, then I used the shot and it went sailing into the net with an SH of 98, and it shattered the glassy-fibre, the buzzer for a point and to signal the end of the game. I swam out of the pool with my cheering team-mates and headed for the change-rooms, I saw Yuna and Matthew whistling in the prime seats and Rikku cheering, Sarah blew a kiss to Matthew and I pretended to gag.  
  
End Lenne P.O.V End Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- :::wakes up from sleeping and waves one hand to indicate that she has none and goes back to sleep:::

Disclaimer- ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Chapter 12

Everyone in the locker rooms were cheering their lungs out. Even Natasha who was still recovering from her near-death experience was celebrating. Yuna squeezed through the door along with Rikku, Paine and Matthew. Lenne spotted them and practically ran over with a huge grin on her face.

'Just wait until Tidy hears about this!'

Yuna spat out her drink that Sarah had got for her

'Tidy?'

Lennes' smile got even bigger and Matthew started chuckling until Lenne walked over to him with an evil smile

'No teasing Tidy-Widey Wet Blanket'

Matthews' voice drained of all colour and Sarah was laughing at him

'Wet Blanket? Matty, why didn't you tell me about this?'

Matthew shot Lenne a death-glare which inspired her to tell some embarrassing stories about his childhood. David came over as Lenne was going through a particular story in which Matthew and Tidus got themselves caught trying to dry Matthews wet sheets

'Lennie, you shouldn't be embarrassing your brothers like that' he said, Lenne turned around to face him with a wicked grin on her face

'Ok Davie, I'll stop embarrassing my _brothers_'

David put a cocky grin onto his face

'If you tell them about that then I'll tell them about the swimming incident'

'hmmmm, ok, fine, it's a deal' however when Lenne shook Davids' hand she still had a evil grin. Just as Yuna was about to say something Natasha came up

'Lenne, Sarah, we're scheduled tonight at 9:00 in the Magic Moon, that ok?'

Sarah considered this for a moment and then looked over at Matthew

'Well, what do you think Wet-Blanket?'

Matthew's face grew red

'Sarah, if you keep calling me Wet-Blanket, I'll be forced to tell them about-'

Sarah covered Matthews' mouth with her hand

'Uh, just ignore him ok?'

Rikku shrugged

'Can we please go now? This place smells like Blitz players' she complained, everyone laughed

'Rikku, we're in a Blitz-ball change-room after a game, what do you expect it to smell like? Roses?' Paine said in her sarcastic voice. Behind them the team were going nuts. Literally. They were throwing cups of drink on-top each-other. One of the team-mates tried throwing one at Yuna but she ducked

'Uh, maybe we better get out of here...' Lenne began but stopped to duck as some-one threw a cup-cake at her

'Agreed' everyone said and they headed off to the Magic Moon Pub

At the Magic Moon

Lenne, Sarah and Natasha went into the back to get changed while Yuna and Rikku looked around. The Magic Moon was a reasonably priced pub with a stage built into the wall. The walls and roof were purple with stars on the and a moon that looked so real that you would've sworn you were outside if it weren't for the lights and bar. Paine and Auron went outside to discuss family issues and Matthew was talking to the barkeep with David. Apparently they agreed on something as they shook hands and Matthew came over to them

'Hey Yuna, I asked the barkeep and he said that you could compete in the singing competition if you want'

Yuna stared at him while Rikku jumped up and down with excitement

'Come-on Yunie! It'll be fun!'

Yuna blinked, unsure what to say, but after Rikku's persuasion tactics –which included tickling torture- she gave in and agreed to sing with Rikku as back-up. She was told to go back-stage with Lenne to get changed. She walked down a corridor filled with change-rooms until she heard voices coming from inside one of the doors. She paused, unsure if this was Lenne's room, she decided to keep walking when she heard her name, she paused again, then put her ear to the door, there were two voices and neither of them were familiar, the voices sounded as if there were one female and one male in the room, the female spoke-

'Did you see Lenne's new friend? I think her name was Yuna or something stupid like that'

'Bah, it doesn't matter what her name is, if she's in league with Lenne, she's gotta go'

'Hm, I suppose so, I bet she can't even sing that well!'

'Probably as bad as Lenne'

The owner of the female voice giggled

'Uh, Yuna, if you were looking for my change room it's down there'

Yuna jumped as if she had stood on a electric fence and smiled sheepishly at Lenne, Lenne giggled slightly at Yuna and then looked at the number on the door, she hissed slightly

'C'mon Yuna'

She grabbed Yuna's arm and practically dragged her the last room, she opened the door where Sarah and Natasha were talking on a red velvet couch. They looked up in surprise as Lenne dragged Yuna in

'One thing you should know Yuna, stay away from Hitraed and Shalagosua, they're not nice, they stink, they can't preform, they don't have a conscious, they have no fashion or colour sense-'

As Lenne was counting off the number of things that Hitraed and Shalagosua couldn't do on her fingers, Natasha and Sarah started playing cards, after about 5 minutes of Lenne's rantings, Sarah finally broke and yelled at her to shut-up, Lenne took a seat and sat hunched over, giving Sarah dirty looks as she continued with her card-game. Yuna watched with interest, first Sarah would get Natasha to shuffle the cards and then cut them into 3 decks, Natasha would then pick one pile and Sarah would lay the cards out in a formation and put the other two decks to the side. Sarah noticed Yuna's curiosity and motioned for her to sit down next to them once she finished with Natasha she turned to Yuna.

'Want your fortune read?' she asked, Yuna nodded her head and took Natasha's place, Sarah did the same process for Yuna and turned over the first card, it had a picture of death on it and for a second Yuna panicked

'Don't worry Yuna, death means changes'

She turned over the next card to reveal a cloaked figure

'Hm, the sorceress, a very powerful figure in your life. Is there anyone you know who is stronger than they appear?'

Yuna shook her head no

'Hm, odd that is'

She turned over the next card and gasped, drawn by this noise Natasha hurried over and Lenne forgot that she was angry and she too scurried over

'What is it Sar?'

she asked Sarah put the first three cards in order

'Death is change, Sorceress is a powerful being' and she showed them the third card which was a person wearing silver armour kneeling in front of a Queen with a person being held up by guards with obvious whip marks

'The traitor' Natasha whispered, Sarah nodded

'Yuna, there are going to be changes when someone who is more powerful than you know turns traitor to a powerful source, I suggest you stay on your toes, uh, I don't know about everyone else, but I don't want to know hats under the rest of these cards...'

'But what if something good happens after all that?' Natasha asked

'Well, in any case, it's up to Yuna to decide weather or not she wants to continue' Lenne said as she walked back to her chair

'Well Yuna?'

A/N-

Author- :::still snoring:::

Yuna- :::pokes with stick:::

Author- :::wakes up::: Whaaaaaaaaa?

Tidus- You're supposed to be doing the author notes

Shuyin- Hey! Aren't you supposed to be on the run?

Tidus- I got bored

Shuyin- but I was just about to take your place!

Tidus- Tough, beat it

Shuyin- :::walks away:::

Author- well anyway, tell me in your reviews if ya want Yuna to continue with her fortune-reading, and the traitor is the person you'd least expect, no-one will guess who it is! And if they do, I'll change it!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :::clears throught::: uh, anyway, just wanna thank my reviewers, but I don't have the net right now so I can't say who you guys are. Thank you for reviewing and I now except anonomus reviews so there's no reason for you not to review! And if I get any flames I'll use 'em to cook!

Tidus- She seriously will! Look! :::points to left:::

Rikku- :::roasting on spit:::

Lulu- Mmmmmm, this is good food!

Rikku- Really? Let me have some! :::take bite out of self::: Hey! I am pretty tasty aren't I? :::continues to eat self:::

Gippal- Hey! Save some for me!

Author- Tidus! You can't show the readers what happens behind stage! It's illegal!

Tidus- Whoops, sorry :::closes curtains:::


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- Hi! I haven't updated in, lets see, a long time, oh well, not that anyone reads this anyway, don't' know why I bother putting author's notes in this, no-one reads the fic so no-one reads the notes, well, if anyone is reading this, sorry for not updating in a long time and for writing a super-short chappie

Wakka was playing on the beach with Vidina making sand castles when he dug up a key (Vidina that is) with an inscription, Vidina was about to put it in his mouth when Wakka spotted it and took it away from the toddler. The key was a faded rusty colour at first glance but when Wakka turned it into the sunlight to get a better look it seemed as if it were ice-blue. When he shifted the angle again it looked like it was dark purple with a glowing ruby in the handle. Cursing his over-active imagination he looked over at Vidina who was crawling toward the water. Wakka jumped to his feet and took three long strides to stand in front of his child. Vidina looked up at him with reproachful eyes and Wakka chuckled. Deciding that he'd better get home before Lulu got mad, he pocketed the key and picked up Vidina to make his way home.

Lulu was making lunch when Wakka entered with a disgruntled Vidina who was trying to squirm out of his fathers arms. Lulu laughed softly to herself as Wakka tried to stop their son from crawling over his back without hurting him. He finally accomplished his tedious job and set Vidina down in his crib. He moved over to Lulu and snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Lulu responded by circling her arms around his neck.

'Did you have fun at the beach?' she asked

'Ya, except Vidina kept trying to go for a swim after he distracted his daddy' Lulu laughed as Wakka shot his son a pretend angry look which he countered by sticking out his tongue

'Oh yeah Lu, when we were there Vidina dug this up'

He took the key out of his pocket and showed his wife, Lulu examined it and turned it from side to side

'Do you know what it is Lu?'

She shook her head

'Maybe we had better show Yuna what it is, she's the one who like getting herself into all this stuff'

Wakka agreed and walked to the comm-sphere situated at the front of his and Lulus' tent. He was about to call the Celsius when Shinra's face appeared on it.

'Oh hey Shinra, I was just wondering if I could speak to Yuna'

'So you don't know where she is?'

Buddy's voice came from the background along with the sounds of numerous Machina working

'No, so you mean that she's not with you?'

Shinra's head nodded up and down, Wakka became instantly worried for his 'little sister' and her cousin.

'Do you know where they were last?'

'Yes, the were inside the Zanarkand Dome when we picked up traces of another powerful source running their way, it stopped once it was inside and we saw what looked like the doorway collapsing, of course we couldn't be sure because the energy waves could've been anything. Anyway, the big amount of energy mingled for a while and then a fiend attacked, about 2 minutes after the attack another airship approached and they were all gone'

'What? Just like that?'

Shinra nodded again

'Why didn't you teleport them into the Celsius?'

'We were about to when they were teleported into the other one'

Wakka groaned

'Oh man, this is gonna be hard ta explain to Lu'

he sighed and looked at the temple.

'Ah well, thanks for letting us know Shinra'

'Oh, and one more thing Wakka'

Buddy said over the noise of the Machina

'Ya?'

'Tidus is back'

A/N- Not much of a cliffy I know... :::sighs and looks at ending of chapter::: but it was the best I could do right now cause I'm sick... anyway, at least I've got you wondering how Wakka and Lulu will react right? And how will everyone else react to the key? I'll tell ya now, it plays a major role in this thing... anyway, review and I'll update, even if I am sick I can still think of some pretty good story stuff. Next chapter is Luca with Melody, Chris and guess who? Tidus!


	14. The Endfor now

A/N- so people are reading this? I need to know you guys, if I don't get reviews I assume no-one's reading and then I think it's not worth continuing. Even if your review is one word like: 'good' or: 'Update!' it still counts, I just wanna know if someone is actually reading so I don't have to waste my time wondering. Anyways, this'll be the last chapter for a while, if anyone thinks this is the end then.....I hate you. I cannot write a story without a fight and a scary bish. Actually, I think I will make this the last chapter in Searching For a Falling Star, keep a look-out in the Final Fantasy Crossovers, it won't be there until I finish all my serious post-game fics but it'll be called 'Final Fights All Round' yeah it's a fic, it has this fic, Amazing Grace, A New Evil and A New Evil An Old Foe, you'll see what happens in a sneak-peek/summary at the end of this chapter...

Really GIANT big thanks to Elli the Ghostie and to madmaz, you two are the reason I'm writing this chapter, I'll write another chapter so that it explains clearer what happened before.......thanks guys....

Celsius, with Tidus, Normal POV

Tidus heart beat furiously as he gripped his sword, Cadablog; Yuna was in Zanarkand with Lenne and Matthew, according to a earpiece Rikku had in her ear they were at Moonlight Harbour, a popular bar, Marachusha was planning on attacking it, and that was why Tidus was almost having a nervous breakdown.

"Hurry up!" he shouted, he was in the engine room waiting for the ship to land so he could get his family, friends and Yuna out to safety, the ship finally landed and Tidus was already hitting the button for the elevator repeatedly, he jumped out and started running, he barely took in the fact that Lenne's ship was there too, he raced to the bar, hoping he wasn't too late...

Moonlight Harbour

Yuna took a deep breath and got up onstage, she didn't know why she was so nervous, she didn't even know the people here! Then again, she didn't know the majority of the people living in Spira either.... Music started and Yuna started her song.....

"_Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods? Where's the street wives Hercules to find the rising love? Isn't there a noble knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need..."_

'Hold on Yuna, I'm coming' Tidus thought as he ran, he heard music coming from the bar, two of Marachusha's guards appeared

"Well, well, looky what we have here" one snickered

"_I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of my life"_

"I haven't got time for this!" Tidus said angrily, the guards snickered at him and he cut one across the chest, the other tried to stab him but he dodged and slashed his back and kicked him down before continuing running

"_He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero!"_

As Tidus ran around a corner a man in a dark blue robe punched him in the gut, Tidus refused to give in to the pain and tried to cut the man across the neck, the man cast a lightning spell and it hit Tidus, knocking him to his feet, Tidus managed to cut the robed man's leg and he disappeared

"_I'm holding out 'till the morning turns to night. He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be pure and he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life..."_

Tidus was panting now as he ran, he hadn't remembered the Moonlight Harbour being **this** far away...

"_Sometime after midnight, in my wildest fantasy, somewhere in my dreams I see you reaching back for me. Racing around the world as the rising wilderbeast, it's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet!"_

Tidus ran faster, he was getting close now, he could just see the light that were on top of the bar...

"_But when the mountains reach the heavens above, when the lightning strikes the sea I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me..."_

He was almost at the door when a black light surrounded him, he broke out and before him stood a woman with long black hair that reached her waist, she was wearing a black dress with purple embroidery around the neckline and sleeves

"Marachusha" Tidus growled under his breath

"_I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the line"_

Marachusha grinned wickedly at him before turning to the bar

"You're too late" she said, she waved an arm and a black ball started forming, it was slowly growing, Tidus knocked her to the ground and ran inside

"I need a hero!"

"Yuna!" he shouted, Yuna turned to him shocked, as did Lenne, Rikku, Matthew, Natasha, Sarah and everyone else in the bar

"Big mistake!" Marachusha's voice sounded through the bar, long pieces of ice formed on the roof above Yuna and Tidus ran up to the stage and brought both of them to the ground knocking them out...

5 days later

Tidus woke up groggily, he blinked slowly and felt a wet cloth on his head, he took it off and slowly looked around, he was in a hut and there were the sounds of children playing outside, this led him to believe he was in Besaid, but how did he get there? The flap of the hut moved slightly and then opened, Lulu walked in carrying a baby on her hip, she looked over and saw Tidus and walked over to him, sitting down in the chair next to him she checked his temperature

"When did you wake up?" she asked in a motherly tone

"Just now" Tidus replied, Lulu nodded

"Good, how do you feel?"

"...my head hurts"

"Is that it?"

"If I started on the list of things that hurt right now we'd be here forever" Lulu laughed softly

"I'll go get your sister, she and Yuna have been stressing over you you know" Lulu said getting up, Tidus caught her wrist

"Is Yuan ok?" he asked urgently, Lulu smiled warmly and nodded, Tidus sighed with relief and dropped her wrist, the baby she was carrying reached out toward Tidus

"Do you mind?" she asked Tidus "I've been carrying him all day and he hasn't shown any interest of getting down" she said, Tidus nodded and took the baby in his arms, it had bright red hair and chocolate eyes

"You were right on Yuna's pilgrimage" Lulu said softly stroking the baby's hair, Tidus grinned

"So what's the baby's name? knowing Wakka it'd be something like; Hey You!" he said cheekily

"well it came close to that, but his name's Vidina" Lulu said, she kissed Vidina's forehead and then exited the hut, a few moments later Lenne, Rikku and Matthew came running into the hut, the last two both gave Tidus a huge hug, avoiding Vidina who Lenne picked up

"Tidusyunahasbeensosadafteryouleftandshewasallmopeyandwasn'tanyfunandshemissedyouandisworriedsicknowandyouneedtoseeher!" Rikku said really fast, Tidus stared at her

"OK Rikku, now slow down, add spaces, and speak Spiran" Tidus said, Rikku pouted and Vidina tugged on one of her many ponytails, her face immediately brightened as she picked the youngster up and began a game of peek-a-boo

"You ok?" Lenne asked Tidus who nodded and grinned crookedly at her, she nodded and he nodded again, they kept at this until both started laughing

"I think you're as blond as Matthew Lenne" Tidus said

"That's an insult!" Matthew and Lenne said at the same time before getting into a glaring match

"I'm gonna go get Yunie!" Rikku shouted, Matthew and Lenne stopped their competition and ran out after Rikku...

(A/N- you guys make up the rest of that so I can't be blamed if someone doesn't like what I write)

END

A/N- ok, you're probably all wondering why the hell I didn't explain anything OR the key that Wakka found, all will be explained in Final Fights All Round. IF you want to understand that then I suggest you read A New Evil, Amazing Grace/Amazing Strength and when it come out A New Evil An Old Foe

Summary-

What happened after Tidus and Yuna were knocked out? What happened after the Orphanage Gang were surrounded by that blinding light? What happened when Zidane, Garnet, Charué and the rest of the Tribal Team fell through that hole? What happened to Kuja, Garland, Marachusha and the rest of the baddies? They were never defeated were they? No. Time portals due to Time Compression have opened everywhere, all pur heroes and heroines are brought to one fantasy....one world where they must fight their evil enemies together.... The planet Earth...

That's the proper summary for it, the other one will be shorter (duh) and less detailed and will also include characters from FFVI, FFVII, FFVIII, FFIX, FFX and FFX2. My writing's better than the chapters before this because I've improved! Laterz peoplez! See-ya all when you review! Bye-bye!


End file.
